Mario Kart: Switch Up!!
Mario Kart: Switch Up! is an upcoming game, releasing on the Nintendo Switch. This is the second Mario Kart game to be released for the Switch, as Mario Kart 8 Deluxe was a port of Mario Kart 8. This game is notable for returning many features and modes from past games that haven't appeared in a while, including the Two-Player-per-Kart mechanic from Double Dash!! (in a separate mode) and Mission Mode from Mario Kart DS. Gameplay Features Controls and Techniques Dual Joy-Con / Pro Controller * - Steer * - Accelerate / Rocket Start * - Brake / Reverse * / - Use Horn / Item * / - Hop / Trick * + + / - Drift * / - Rear View Joy-Con (sideways) * - Steer * - Accelerate * - Brake / Reverse * - Use Horn / Item * - Hop / Trick * + + - Drift * / - Rear View Game Modes Grand Prix (1-4 players) There are 10 cups in all, with 5 new cups and 5 retro cups, and each cup has four tracks. Grand Prix is played in Single Kart mode, which has one person on a kart, Double Dash mode where two people can go on a kart, and Frenzy Fray mode where racers can get three items from Item Boxes and can activate Frenzy mode if they get three of the same item. Grand Prix can be played in six different modes: 50cc (easy), 100cc (medium), 150cc (hard), Mirror (flipped courses, expert), Reverse (backwards courses with added trick ramps, master), and 200cc (insane). Double Dash Double Dash is unlocked from the start, as one of three race options, and is playable in Grand Prix, VS, Battle, and Online, but not in Time Trials and Mission Mode (both due to memory constraints). There are two in a kart: one drives, and one handles the items, who can switch around at any time. Double Item Boxes will also return, giving both players an item. In multiplayer, there is also co-op mode where the two players are in the same kart and collaborate. Point Spread Comparison This is the first Mario Kart game to have 10 racers in a race (instead of the usual 8 or 12 from past games). Because of this, the point spread is different from past games, and combines the point spreads from Double Dash!!, Mario Kart Wii, and Mario Kart 8 (Deluxe). Time Trials (1 player) The player can choose any track to race on and they can try to beat their time. There are two staff ghosts on a course, easy ghosts and hard ghosts. Similarly to Mario Kart 7, the player can save their own ghosts and they can have a race with other peoples' ghosts, except players can only save up to 5 ghosts''. Racers met online can also be added to the ghost list. The player can also view the worldwide, regional, or local rankings for a course. Versus Race (1-4 players) VS mode can be played locally with up to four players. Players can set rules such as which items appear, the difficulty level of the CPUs, how many races to play, and whether to race on a Team or race Solo. Players can also set how the courses appear, choose a course after one is finished, or play all tracks randomly or in order. In this game, Mirror Mode appears as a default engine class, even if it isn't unlocked in Grand Prix. The point system is the same as the Grand Prix. Battle Mode (1-4 players) Battle Mode features the usual all-new separate arenas (while featuring old ones), influenced by the Battle Mode from ''Double Dash!! and Mario Kart DS. For the first time, the time limit is optional in Local Play (the timer is set to 3 minutes in Online Matches). This way, Battle matches can last longer than usual. There are ?? battle modes that can be played, which are: *'Balloon Battle:' The classic mode where players use items to pop opponents' balloons or steal them in order to score points. This mode now uses the point-based set-up seen in Mario Kart Wii, and Mario Kart 7, rather than the survival set-up of Mario Kart 8 and earlier installments prior to Mario Kart Wii. Unlike past installments, players can choose to have a time limit or not. *'Renegade Roundup:' A mode similar to cops and robbers, with the racers being divided into two teams. has to use Potted Piranha Plants in order to capture players from the . Captured Renegades are placed into one of several jail cells floating above various points on the stage, and can be freed by the remaining by driving over a key switch, below the jail cells. The Renegades win if at least one member is still running free when time runs out, but lose if all Renegades get caught. All Authority team members also temporarily lose their ability to capture after being hit by an item and Renegades receive a speed boost when they are freed from the cells. *'Bob-omb Battle:' A returning mode from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, in which players attack one another using Bob-ombs to score points and can carry up to 10 Bob-ombs. This version follows all of the same rules as Balloon Battle, the difference being that the only items are Bob-ombs. *'Coin Drivers:' Originating in Mario Kart Wii, players must collect Coins scattered across the course in order to have the most by the end of the match. Plays more akin to the Mario Kart Wii version of the mode, with players having no limit to the amount of coins they can collect, . *'Shine Thief:' Another returning mode from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, one player must retrieve a Shine Sprite and keep hold of it for about 20 seconds, while the opponents use items against whoever has the Shine to force that player to drop it. The driver holding the shine sprite has a slightly reduced top speed. In Team play, one team must collectively manage to hold on to the Shine for about 30 seconds. *'Boo Tag:' A new mode where one racer is spawned with a Boo, and a timer ticks down when it has the Boo on them. They must bump into other players, to get reid of the timer, and more Boos will spawn, meaning more players bumpnig into each other. That being said, racers with Boos drive faster and can pass through solid obstacles. *'Turnip Turmoil:' A new mode in the vien of "Capture the Flag", with the racers being divided into two teams. Each team has a base and a basket of turnips, and every time a player runs into their opponents' flag, they steal a turnip and must return it to their base without getting hit. Each racer can carry as many turnips, as long as they're from different places, but they lose everything if they get hit. Missions (1 player) Missions mode is a returning single-player mode which the player must complete some tasks and earn a ranking similarly to that in Grand Prix mode. It involves eight levels, each containing a random amount of normal missions and 1-2 boss battles. Almost always the ranks depend on how much time is left or taken. All missions are done with starter characters and tracks, but can unlock characters and tracks through this mode. There are 10 different types of missions: *'Ring Race -' Player must pass through giant rings, and very often the player has to pass them in numerical order; some other times, additional, smaller, rings appear inside a bigger one. These can also move sideways. *'Break Item Boxes -' Play must run over Item Boxes, and usually the racer will obtain Mushrooms after taking a box. In some cases, Item Boxes will move, and the player will have to catch up with it., but other missions the player must take care not to pick up the Fake Item Boxes alongside real ones. *'Driving Backwards -' Players must use the button, and directions on the are reversed. It is sometimes combined with other mission types. *'Don't Crash -' Player must drive a lap without hitting any hazards. *'Do Jump Boosts -' Player must perform a minimum number of Jump Boosts from tricks or miniturbos. Ramps, half-pipe ramps, and anti-gravity boosters usually are the targets to complete the mission. *'Glider Challenge -' Player must use rings, Launch Star rings and air currents to glide, with the glider, as far as possible before hitting the ground again. Players need to watch out at some obstacles on the air. *'Enemy Takedown -' Player must use specific items to destroy a specific number of enemies or hazards on course. *'Smash Small Racers -' Player must smash, with it's kart, some shrinked CPU players, that will try to avoid the player. *'Vs. Mega -' Player must win a race against a Mega CPU player. *'Boss Battles -' Unlocked after completion of the normal courses in a level. Using items is usually a must in boss battles. Missions table Characters There are ?? characters, each (not including DLC) with a partner. ?? are already unlocked, ?? are unlockable, and ?? can be purchased for $1.00 each with DLC. There are five weight classes: Feather, Light, Medium, Cruiser and Heavy. Each pair of characters has their own special item, while DLC characters can use any special item, much like King Boo and Petey Piranha in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Racing Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Topaz Central